Fertilizer
by candon
Summary: Wallflower has captured Owen. noncon.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Oh my head!" mumbled Owen.

"Hello my love you are finally awake now we can begin" cooed Wallflower.

"What are you talking about?" asked Owen.

Owen tried to move his arms his arms only to find them tied to a post and that he was naked.

"I know you want the dumb bimbo over there so I will kill you both once I am pregnant with your child" said Wallflower.

Paloma mumbled something that sounded like displeasure at being called a bimbo as her mouth was gagged.

"Owen my love I have dreamed of this day, the day we shared union merging our flesh!" moaned Wallflower.

**"You...have...fallen...off...the...deep...end!"** yelled Owen

Wallflower slapped Paloma in the face leaving a bright red mark.

**"Insult me one more time and I hurt the bitch some more!"** yelled Wallflower.

Owen went silent watching as tears rolled down Paloma's face. Wallflower undressed then began to rub her nipples in thought. Then with a wicked smile she walked over to Paloma pulling her onto her knees so she could remove Paloma's lower garments then she stuck her finger into Paloma's ass.

**"Ahh!"** shirked Paloma.

Wallflower pumped her hand into the backside of Paloma laughing every minute. Owen was slightly turned on as the crazy girl anally finger fucked the girl he loved. Tears were streaming down Paloma's face some were tears of pain while some were of disgust as she liked being anally fucked.

"Feels good doesn't it you cunt bet you let guys do this to you all the time!" laughed Wallflower.

Wallflower pulled her finger out slowly then shoved it in Paloma's pussy.

"Mmh!" gasped Paloma.

Owens cock was fully enlarged now sending him waves of displeasure as he had no way to release it.

"Oh good your ready then I can stop using this filth" said Wallflower.

Wallflower walked over to Owen leaving Paloma in misery as she had stopped leaving her right before release. Paloma looked as if she was begging for the girl to finish her.

"Sorry bitch but I only did that for Owen who I need" said Wallflower.

Wallflower stood over Owens naked body guiding Owens throbbing member into her pussy then began to rock herself on him. She played with her breast hoping to please Owen who was mesmerized. Paloma couldn't stand it any longer she tried her best to rub her clit on the cold hard ground but it was not working like she hoped.

"Wallflower you need to stop let us go right now" said Owen regretfully.

"Nope like I said not till "I'm pregnant and I'm going to continue to sexually torture and deny her a happy ending!" laughed Wallflower.

"Your going to finger fuck her again?" asked Owen.

"Oh I don't have to I made a little concoction just for her it will forever keep her on edge but she'll never be able to get off no matter how many guys she sleeps with in one day!" laughed Wallflower.

Wallflower leaned down planting a kiss on his lips then slipped her tongue into his mouth playing with his tongue while she thrusted more fiercely grinding his dick into her pussy. She then grabbed and twisted his nipples.

**"Ah what's wrong with you!"** screamed Owen.

"Ha ha you my bitch" said Wallflower.

Paloma had been trying to rub her self which had caused her shirt to slip under one of her breast. The ropes on her arms came off so she was now fingering herself while using the other hand to pinch and pull her nipple that was exposed. She was covered in sweat and tears.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Owen.

"You my love" said Wallflower.

Wallflower began to thrust more roughly and with more speed until Owen began to come.

"Good your done now we can cuddle' said Wallflower laying down next to him.

Paloma was masturbating so roughly she was bleeding from wear her nails cut her repeatedly. The ninja's burst in confused at what they saw. Amanda could see something was really wrong with with Paloma so she went to help her while Mike captured a satisfied Wallflower while untying Owen.

"Guys I need your help!" shirked Amanda

Paloma's hands were restrained but she was using Amanda's arm to masturbate. They held her down until the police and paramedics arrived. Wallflower was taken away laughing refusing to give Paloma the cure.


End file.
